


Letters to Bucky

by plaidhunter



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidhunter/pseuds/plaidhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to start writing to Bucky after he's woken up from the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about T&S and decided to try this out. I'll probably make multiple chapters of Steves letters to Bucky. I was honestly just bored and really wanted to write something, and I knida really like this idea.

Hey Buck,

It's Steve. I know you'd think what I'm doing is stupid, but i dont care. I've heard about it helping people, so I'm giving it a try. 

It's been 70 years Buck, there's so much to tell you, but it's all pretty overwhelming. I feel so alone. I flew a plane into the ocean. Or something, I cant exactly remember. I can hear you yelling at me for it in my head right now. I miss your voice.

There's so much here Buck, so much is different. You should see the cities at night. There's more lights in this city than i've ever seen in my entire life. And the beaches, you would love the beaches they're gorgeous. I know you've always wanted to go back to one since we went when we were kids. I wish you could be here to experience all of this with me. I feel like a dinosaur becasue I dont know how any of this stuff works. You'd love it, like that levitating car Stark made back in '41. I havent seen any of those yet though. 

I think about you everyday. I think about us living now how we did back then. Having an appartment together, having breakfast and dinner together. I really miss seeing you everyday. Hell, I'd give anything to see you one last time that wasnt in my dreams. You just mocked me for admitting I dream about you. I hear you in my head all the time. Most of the time it makes me smile. Sometimes it makes me cry, but I know it would hurt you seeing me hurt as much as I do, so I try not to. But it's hard. 

I'm so sorry I couldnt reach you on the train, Bucky. I was so close. I cant get the look on your face out of my head, especailly at night when I'm trying to sleep. Or when I wake up to have my morning coffee, and you're not at the other end of the table. Or when I realize how quiet it is in my appartment because it's not filled with your singing. I leave the T.V on a lot now. Even music from back then hurts to listen to.

I miss you so much. I hope this all gets easier. Writing this was nice, I do feel a bit better. I just wish I could expect a letter back.

Well, I'm gonna go, I'm not exactly sure how to end this, I dont really want to, but I was never much of a writer. I miss you so much Bucky.

-Steve.


End file.
